creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Meditation
Every night, young Amanda would go to her bedroom at exactly 9 o'clock with her mother's advice ringing on her head. "Every night, so you can be a good girl," her mom said, "you must go to your bedroom and meditate for three hours exactly. Not one second less, not one second more." And Amanda, as a good girl, would do exactly as instructed. And every night, Amanda would lay in her bed, eyes closed, waiting for the midnight. And in the morning, Amanda's mother would call her. "Remember, to be a good girl," she advised, "it does not matter what you hear, smell, or feel, you cannot open your eyes." And Amanda would not understand because she did not hear or smell or feel anything, but she would stare at her mother's terrified face and quietly nod as a good girl. One night, while Amanda was meditating, she heard a pitched painful scream, followed by a crashing sound and a low whisper. She was startled and afraid to move, remembering her mother's advice to not open her eyes. Soon the whisper became a loud sob, and Amanda could recognize her mother's voice asking for help. But Amanda did not move, she did not want to be a bad girl. And as the clock announced the midnight, the sob stopped and Amanda immediately fell asleep. The next morning, when the sun was already up in the sky, Amanda woke up and skipped down the stairs, starving. But the scene in front of her told her she was not going to eat soon. Her father was sitting on the couch, both his hands on his head, crying out loud. Amanda's brother was sitting on the other couch in front of him, quietly sobbing. Several police officers wandered trough the house, taking pictures and collecting evidence. Amanda quietly reached one of the officers and tapping his elbow, asked what was going on. The officer kneeled down next to her and gently said "Your mummy is not with us anymore." The child did not say a word, heading for her bedroom and lying on the bed. After a couple hours, the house was silent. And as the night came, Amanda started meditating again. And for her surprise, a blood-like, iron smell reached her nose. It was faint but still noticeable. And as the time passed, the bloody smell became stronger and stronger, followed by a putrid revolving one. But Amanda, as a good girl, did not open her eyes. And as the midnight came, the smell disappeared and Amanda immediately fell asleep. The next day when she woke up, something seemed odd. The house was colder and Amanda started shivering. Voices down the hallway could be heard, as the girl forced herself to leave her bedroom and investigate. Her father was standing, apparently arguing with a police officer, the same one who told her the day before that her mother had passed away. He spotted and quickly grabbed her, shaking her back and forth, screaming, "Do you know where your brother is?" The poor young child denied, and her father took the officer away. "Your brother is missing," her father stated, emotionless and headed towards his bedroom. Amanda patiently waited all day, wondering trough the house, before finally heading towards her bedroom. Lying on the bed for her meditation, she remembered how hungry she was. And shortly after that, a delicious, food-like smell reached her nose, as her stomach shifted. But Amanda did not open her eyes. And she was startled when something humid touched her hand. It was a soft touch, barely noticeable, yet it was there. But Amanda still did not open her eyes with fear of becoming a bad girl. And as the the midnight arrived, the smell and the touch disappeared and Amanda immediately fell asleep. The next day, everything happened as usual. No police officers, no crying, just the ordinary. Her father prepared her a delicious meal and oddly, Amanda thought, it smelt like the aroma tempting her during meditation. Brushing it off, Amanda continued to eat as her father spoiled her. It was a nice life, she thought, being the only one her father had to take care of. And they laughed together and Amanda was happy. And as the night arrived, Amanda almost forgot about meditation. But at 9 o'clock she closed her eyes and got ready for whatever was going to tempt her that night. Oddly, nothing happened. No sound, sense or smell. Just silence. And Amanda was frightened when she heard the door that lead to her bedroom being opened. Seconds after that, she was being shaken, as her father's pleading voice told her to open her eyes. Amanda was in the middle of a dilemma. Her father treated her so nicely... But she did not want to be a bad girl. However, Amanda decided that her father was more important and quickly opened her eyes. The bright light initially blinded her and when her eyes adapted she was able to see her father, with bloodied clothes, standing at the end of Amanda's bed. "Oh Amanda," he whispered, showing sadness, "why did you do it?" Category:Mental Illness Category:Disappearances